Influences of a Heart of Gold
by ThePrincessofHope
Summary: One wet stormy day, teacher Sheanagh finds herself on the adventure of a life time. Her role is to fill the voids of the company and to make it easier for them, can the company return the favor? Rated M for future chapters Oc x Kili or Thorin (undecided)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my** **first Hobbit story. I hope you guys like it. I dunno whether to do Kili x OC or Thorin x OC. Let me know in what you think and which I should do. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING only my OC: Sheanagh. **

The rain poured from the heavens leaving a film of water on every surface. Grey clouds loomed over Dublin city as people rushed with umbrellas and hoods. On particular lady with a handbag on her shoulder and a number of books and files pressed to her chest stepped of the Dublin bus. The music teacher frowned having forgot her umbrella or any decent rain gear darted across the road and into the apartment.

Fiddling with the keys, she grumbled opening the door of the Georgian house and trod up the stairs, cursing her apartment on the third floor.

"So smart Sheanagh, choose the apartment on the top floor. Good workout" she chided herself, thoroughly drenched and she reached the top floor. Unlocking the door she hung her wet red trench coat by the radiator to dry it. Her blouse and pencil skirt soak and were like a second skin on her petite frame. She was quite petite, only reaching 5 ft and her shape a curve and slim size 10 UK. She was happy with her figure, she worked hard for it.

She sighed changing into a pink tank top and a pair of baggy pyjama boxer shorts. Sitting on the couch with a steaming cup of tea, she set to work, planning the next day's classes. Just as she opened the text books a lightning flash lit up her living room. She jumped dropping her book. It was close. Moving over to the window she looked out at the weather.

"Jesus Christ" she murmured, slicking her wet blonde hair back as her deep green eyes peered out over the roofs of the south side of Dublin. The lightning struck again, just outside the window screaming the jumped back as the world around her faded to white.

Laughter and ruckus filled the halls of Bilbo Baggins' hobbit hole. The dwarves were carrying plates of ham, potatoes, beef, more foods than one could count much to the dismay of a very flustered Bilbo Baggins.

"Put that back! Leave it! That's Grandpa Bongo's chair, not for sitting put that back" he ordered he cheeks getting redder and redder. Gandalf watched as a playful smile graced his lips as he held the tiny wine glass previously given to him by Dori.

"_She shall be here soon"_ he thought as the dwarves sat down to feast. He stood in the hallway where his head almost touched the ceiling. _"These dwarves need a female presence. A strong one, some of them would need a mother figure"_ he thought looking at Ori, _"a sisterly figure" _looking at Nori, Dori, Bifur, Bofur and Bombur, _"and a daughterly figure." _He smiled looking at Dwalin, Balin and especially Thorin as the feast raged on.

During the middle of the feast he stood up tall.

"Kili and Fili I am in need of your assistance." He boomed playfully. "The fifteenth member of your company is about to arrive. Fili hold out your arms" he instructed. Silence settled around the dwarves as they watched what Gandalf was doing. Silently he lifted his stall to the ceiling and started to crave a ruin.

"W..What are you doing to my ceiling?!" cried Bilbo. His question went unanswered as Gandalf continued. He nodded to the dwarves as the ruin began to glow. A flash of light radiated from the ruin as the Gandalf stood back. As the light cleared, a silhouette of a woman, it was then followed by a loud "oomppff".

The dwarves stood up in shock as they looked at what or rather who landed in Fili's arms. Kili got the first look at her. She was small, probably the same height as him, a little shorter than Dwalin who was 5'3 very tall for a dwarf. Her skin was fair, yet was slightly tanned having seen the sun. He blushed at her clothing, her arms, legs AND cleavage was showing. He couldn't take his eyes away. Her face was soft and heart shaped with rosy lips, and her hair. Kili groaned inwardly at her hair. It was a darker shade than Fili's but literally the colour of gold and long.

Gandalf watched his eyebrows quirked upward at the dwarf's reaction, Bombur and Bofur's were completely red and poor Ori looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his head. He chuckled at the reaction much better than he hoped. A hard knock at the door shook everyone out of their thoughts.

"Gandalf, what do we do with the lass?" Fili practically screamed at him, awful uncomfortable at her state of dress and that his uncle will see her in his arms. Kili nodded vigorously. "Why is she so sparsely clad? Is she a wench?" he asked looking unsure. Gandalf groaned and opened the door.

"Bilbo allow me to introduce the leader of our company Thorin Oakenshield, and the unconscious young lady is Lady Sheanagh." He smiled looking at Bilbo then Thorin.

Thorin stopped in his tracked and glared at Gandalf.

"I though this place would be easy to find, I lose my way, twice." He sighed, "Who is this? Our quest is no place for a woman" he growled circling Fili and Kili looking disappointed at them.

"Uncle we did nothing..." Kili began but they were interrupted by a groan coming from Fili's arms. Thorin moved closer looking in her face as did Fili, Kili, Bofur and Bilbo.

"That is not wise..." Gandalf started but was silenced by a loud scream, the lady bounded out of Fili's arms and clung to the wall panting and wide eyed. Thorin looked at her surprise, impressed by her speed.

"Be calm my child, you are safe." Gandalf began, he moved closer as if to approach a skittish pony. "You are safe here" he repeated. Her eye flickered up to him, it was then Thorin noticed her eyes, green like an emerald again his interest peaked.

"G...Gandalf? Gandalf the Grey?" she questioned, her soft voice carrying life a long missed tune to the dwarves. It had been to long since they were I the presence of a woman.

"Aye Lassie, you are safe wit' us" commented Bofur. He smiled at her, while she stared. This caused her to look at the rest of the dwarves. Her eyes widened, she recognised them each one, the last one made her almost freeze.

"T...Thorin Oakenshield… your Thorin O...Oakenshield." she stuttered. Gandalf led her into the room where Kili and Fili sat looking at her.

"I have brought Lady Sheanagh here for your quest" Gandalf told them as they all sat at the table occasion all looking at her. "Her ancestry is important. She is descendant of the Celtic war hero Cú Chulláin. She is a good cook, an excellent seamstress and highly educated thus making her good at negotiations. Plus she is an excellent singer. The perfect addition to your quest even if she does not know it" He added smiled at her. She started at Gandalf in shock, hardly any of that was true.

"Excuse me, but why am I being discussed? I am able to speak." She questioned as she stood up and raised a finely groomed eyebrow.

"You do not have a say in this woman!" spat Thorin before turning back to Gandalf. Sheanagh literally growled and kicked her chair back against the wall with a loud thud.

"What did you call me?" she spat back crossing her arms. Thorin stood and glared her and sat down.

"You sexist pig!" she marched up and stood directly in front of him. The other dwarves watched in shock. "You know, just because you have a penis and the 'family jewels' does not give you the right to talk down to me. I am equal to you, not an object or lesser than you because I have breasts" she snarled animatedly point to her chest in her low cut tank top, she was so glad she wore a push up. She spotted his eyes lingering on her breast. "Oi Sherlock eyes are on my face. If you want to talk about me, or discuss me, ask me! And treat me with respect!" she growled and marched off to the kitchen. Thorin stood there dumbfounded and smiled. This woman had spirit, she actually had him impressed. The dwarves stared in silence.

"Gandalf she is coming give her and Mister Baggins the contracts." He smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I hope it is okay. Suggestions and advice are welcome!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**PoH**

She walked into Hobbit's Kitchen. Plates and bowls were neatly stacked. She smiled slightly thinking of the song and Bilbo's reaction in the movie. She sighed gripping the edge of the counter. _"This cannot be real. I am dreaming. But I feel cold. I can feel the cold floor beneath me feet"_ This was awesome and horrible at the same time. She was in Middle-Earth! She was in Bag End with the company of Thorin Oakenshield, and she had a mega crush on both Thorin and Kili. But what about her family, her job, her flat, there were so many things going on in her head that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her until she felt something warm being put on her shoulders. She gasped and turned around only to meet the gaze of warm brown eyes.

"Forgive me my lady, I did not mean to startle you" he spoke softly almost afraid she would bolt under his gaze. She nodded, not truly trusting her voice. She blushed softly under his gaze.

"Kili, at your service" he bowed animatedly smiling cheekily at her. She laughed at little and curtsied as best she could.

"Sheanagh, at your service Master Kili, I apologize for my outburst before. Where I come from women are treated equal to men." She smiled bashfully. Kili nodded and tried to avoid looking at her attire.

"Thank you for the blanket Ki…" she was interrupted by heavy footfalls stalled her. She looked over Kili's shoulder to see thorin walking towards her. Kili looked at her apologetically and stepped back to join the other dwarves.

"Here is the contract, welcome to my company…" he began while placing contract in her hands. She could hear Bilbo reading the contract in the background.

"T…Thorin I am sorry for shouting at you. But you have to understand, where I am from, men and women are equals…" she pleaded for forgiveness but stopped when he raised his hand. Thorin leaned towards her.

"Just because you are a woman does not mean you can speak to me so. Watch your tongue…" he walked away leaving Sheanagh very flustered as she opened the contract and quickly read it. She remembered the contract from the movie.

"Laceration? Incineration?!" she heard Bilbo question. She smiled rolling her eyes putting the kettle on the hob. As the kettle whistled she heard Bofur try to comfort the poor Hobbit.

"Aye, think furnace with wings…" advised Bofur. Just as she filled the teacup she heard Bilbo hit the floor. She sighed worriedly, her oddly strong maternal streak kicking in, must be why she became a teacher. Walking out much to the amazement to the dwarves she knelt by Bilbo and caressed he face muttering reassuring words.

Gandalf smiled and gave Thorin a knowing look, this was why he brought her here. She would care for them the way a female would something they needed.

"Come on, dear Bilbo. You poor little hobbit, that's it. Up you get." She smiled speaking encouragingly to him and guided him to his armchair am gave him his tea and left him in the care of Gandalf.

Balin watched the interaction. He was warmed by her compassion and care. It reminded him of his late sister. _"A heart of gold" _he thought. Turning to Thorin he whispered. "She'd be a good addition to the company, for all. She strong enough to learn to fight, Dwalin or one of the boys could teach 'er." He advised. Thorin nodded and glanced back at her. She was walking back with a pitcher and the contract.

"Gentlemen, care for a top up? Oh Master Balin, my I use your quill or pen?" she advised looking down. She was intimidated by all the dwarves ogling her.

"Oh of course my lady" he moved in closer and whispered, "you may need to change into a more suitable attire." Then he added more loudly. "Although you are a beautiful lass." This was followed by a cheer and she blushed deep pink.

Stuttering she placed the pitcher of ale on table and leaned forward to sign the contract. This unfortunately gave Fili, Kili and Ori and good view down her top as they were sat opposite her.

Fili stared his eyes widening, his cheeks glowing pink. Kili blushed and had to cross his legs obviously to re- adjust himself and Ori blushed bright red. Kili's eyes followed the supple flesh as it moved as she breathed. Thorin turned and looked at the younger members frowning and followed their line of sight to the cleavage of the unsuspecting lass.

"Fili, Kili, Ori!" he bellowed just as his fist bounced off the table startling the boys and causing the pitcher to tip and spill over her blouse making it see-through.

Sheanagh jumped up and gasped as the cold liquid flowed down her front. "Oh.. I.. am so sorry…" she began but her response was met by blank faces focusing on her front. Thorin had a smirk looking at her and Fili and Kili shifted uncomfortably.

"_Oh God no! Please no!"_ she looked down and blushed scarlet. Her tank top went see through, her lace bra clearly visible.

She crossed an arm over her chest, walking over to Thorin she swung a hand down. A sharp slap resonated in the air. The dwarves looked to Thorin who was nursing an angry red cheek. His eyes flashed in anger just as he stood up Gandalf stormed towards them

"You are a company of fools!" he bellowed. Stalking close to them using his powers to make his seem more dangerous. "I brought the lass to aid you on your quest, but belittle her and leer at her. How can she trust you now? Thorin I expected more from you." He chided. Thorin growled and stood only reach Gandalf's chest.

"Silence wizard, I did not make her wear clothing that would make a whore blush or spill ale on her!" he roared back not breaking his stare.

Gandalf rolled his eyes. "Save me the stubbornness of dwarves. Where she is from both genders are equal. One of you better apologize. She is need on this quest" he strode off. Immediately fierce discuss erupted on who should apologise.

Sheanagh buttoned up the shirt Bilbo had given her. It was a bit big on her, slipping off her shoulder. Pulling up the breeches she sighed, they were about two sizes too big.

"Dear God! Bilbo you clothes are a little to big on me." she whined walking out to see Ori and Kili looking uncomfortable as she tried to hold the breeches up. They seemed to look anywhere bar her. She quickly tucked the shirt in still having to hold up the pants. Ori stepped forward fiddling with the book in his hands.

"L…Lady Sheanagh, w…we wanted to apologize for our b…behaviour earlier and the behaviour of the company." He stuttered looking down. She smiled softly at him and places a small hand on her cheek.

"I know you meant no harm. There is nothing to forgive. It was Thorin who openly leered at me." she replied sweetly looking at both of them. At that very moment Bilbo game in with a pair of boots and a belt.

"ah Miss, they fit although they are a little big. Here is a belt and some boots Master Balin gave me for you." He explained handing her the boots.

Thorin walked around the house. There was a silence. He lit his pipe and stood humming. Sheanagh walked into the hallway and watched them all surround the fire place. She closed her eyes and listened appreciating the melodic grandeur of the tune. Sitting in the shadows she watched. Her heart wrenched for them. She hummed with them as they sung. As the song ended, the dwarves dispersed. She noticed they were settling down. She did the same in the corner trying to the same. Sleep did not arrive easily but she slept.

She was up before dawn, it was still dark. Silently she stepped over the dwarves. Their snore so loud and obnoxious, Smiling she made her way to the kitchen. The pantry was empty only flour and lard and raw meat remained. She sighed she would have to make bread and cook the meat.

As the sun rose she heard some of the dwarves moving and waking. She smiled putting on a pot of tea and flipping the bacon. _"Just like when I visit the family at reunions, lots of hungry men"_ she laughed to herself. She heard them groan and mutter something about no food and what the smell was. She grabbed two clean pans and walked into the hallway and banged them together. Every dwarf jumped up grabbing their weapons.

"Woah! Macho man!" she directed at Thorin who drew this sword, "Easily breakfast is ready you have to eat the bread while it is just out of the oven. Jeez jumpy much" she chided and sashayed away into the kitchen. Bofur, Bombur and Ori were the first at the table they say at the night before followed by grumbling Dwalin and Kili.

As they sat she left plate after plate of bread, bacon and eggs. Finally she passed them the tea.

"Lassie! We could kiss you!" praised Gloin with his mouth full.

"Aye," agreed Dwalin. "Shame she can't hold a blade. One of the lads would have tried to court her by n!ow" he laughed which caused many of the dwarves to choke on their breakfast. Thorin brushed by her after retuning from the wash room.

"Our thanks, lass." He said gruffly as he began to eat. "We take our leave when the food is eaten and the plates are washed" he ordered. Sheanagh nodded watch them feast.

Gandalf arrived when the ponies where saddled and ready to go. She smiled Bilbo would be here soon. The dwarves had started to place their bets. Leaning up she whispered in Kili's ear.

"Kili, I bet you 20 silver that Master Baggins joins us before sundown." She smiled sweetly. He turned to look at her and smirked and laughed grasping Fili's attention.

"You have no money to bet lass." He chided, but jumps as Sheanagh's hands movd over his chest under his cloak.

"I bet you a… kiss…" she whispered, she chuckled at how red he got just as he turned to stare he hear something coming.

"Wait! Wait! I signed it!" cried Biblo running as fast could.


End file.
